


Heartbroken

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mimi is heartbroken by Roger's reaction to a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbroken

She couldn't believe this was happening. This was supposed to be the best year ever, and instead, it was shaping up to be one of the worst. She hadn't expected Benny to be such a prick and she really hadn't expected Roger to believe what he was implying and blow up like he did.

Mimi slid down the wall to sit on the floor, trying to stop the tears that had sprang into her eyes when Roger stormed out of the room. She hadn't done anything wrong. All she had done was try to talk to Benny about what he was doing and how it was a shitty move to take all of their stuff and lock to building on New Year's Eve like he had.

_Benny had made it sound like she had slept with him._

She hadn't. She had tried talking to him about what had happened -- and his attitude after Maureen's protest -- and he had come on to her. It didn't end up anything like he had implied. It _had_ ended up with her kicking him and storming out of his office -- after telling him that she was in love with Roger.

She had known he was jealous, but she hadn't thought he would do something like this. She hadn't thought he would hurt her or use her to hurt Roger.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall. She should get up and get out of here before Roger and Mark came back. She had seen that Mark believed her, but he followed Roger to try to calm him down.

She was up and heading out of the building when she saw someone that she hadn't spoken to since the night of Maureen's protest when Roger had pulled her away from him.

_Her dealer._

She warred with the desire for the drug and her desire to try and deal with getting clean so she'd have a better chance with a good thing with Roger.

"Screw it," she muttered, heading towards the smiling dealer. "It's not like he's going to care right now what I do. Benny made sure of that."


End file.
